Valentine's Day- bbrae
by light is in the dark
Summary: Yes this is another one shot about the Teen Titans on Valentine's Day but please read mine! Deem me worthy! This is my first one shot ever and it's about Beastboy and Raven. Flames are welcome and I don't own anything! Happy Valentine's Day or Happy Birthday Oregon! Both are true.


**Valentine's Day**

**Beastboy and Raven**

* * *

Beastboy woke up early for a reason. Today was Valentine's Day, the day where you would ask someone to be yours and show your feelings. Unfortunately, the girl he had feelings for wasn't into these kinds of things. Raven was someone who wouldn't usually celebrate holidays, birthdays, or special occasions of any kind unless she was forced to. And no one dared to force her to do participate because they usually respected what she wanted to do, and she could be scary. But her toughness, brains, and sarcasm were traits that Beastboy found himself attracted to.

She had her moments when she could be kind enough to not insult anyone which told him that she did have a soft side. Beastboy wasn't sure if he always loved her but one thing was for sure, today would be the day when he would finally tell her how he felt. If Raven didn't feel the same way then it would be heartbreaking but at least he wouldn't ask himself _'What if?'_

He didn't know how he would do it but all he knew is that he had to go to the mall and get something for her that she would enjoy. After he got ready he then got his wallet filled with money that he's been saving for a long time doing odd jobs, and left the tower in silence.

* * *

Raven didn't know the reason of why she woke up this early since she usually got up at nine, not at seven. (A/N: This was the time when Beastboy left for the mall and I don't know when the mall opens so don't judge me! Just imagine that the mall opens this early for the people that forgot to shop sooner.) She tried going back to sleep but it was pointless, Raven was wide awake so she might as well go do something useful. Maybe reading would pass the time until someone else got up or something better came along.

Raven walked over to her bookcase and as she picked up her book that she was about to finish, her eyes wandered to the left where a calendar was hung at the wall. The book that was in her hand dropped immediately when she saw what day it was. Valentine's Day. The one day where everyone had a reason to show their love for one another and she had a reason to hate this day. No one in her entire life showed her love- maybe her mother but there wasn't much of a relationship to have with her- and when Malkior came along, she thought that someone had feelings for her. But she was wrong and whenever they were fighting crime, there was always a couple holding hands or someone was protecting the other from harm's way. Raven wished she had that but she thought that it was a one- in-a-million chance.

And the only boy she did like wasn't exactly what someone might find attractive. He could be funny, had pointy ears, fangs, has skin that's green and would never feel the same way about her. Beastboy was one of those crushes where you would treat them terribly but that would be your way of saying _'I love you.'_

Raven admitted her feelings towards the green idiot a long time ago but always tried her best to mask her emotions. Most of the time when he would talk to her and say something funny or cute, she would act like it was nothing and insult him. Then again, there were times when she blushed in front of him or gave the lightest smile and she hated herself for doing that. Raven felt that since she teased him the most out of her friends, then he would feel like she hated him and never feel the same way about her. But oh boy was she wrong, she just didn't know it.

Today Raven promised herself that she wouldn't feel upset about today's festivities and go on acting like it was just another day. She then picked up her book from the floor and headed to the living room.

When she got there, five minutes passed before her mind started to wander. Should she give something to Beastboy to show how she feels? Should she act like nothing's wrong with today? Or should she just get away from the tower for the day, making up an excuse to not be here.

Not much time went by when she made up her mind about what to do today. Raven knew that if she didn't do it today, then she would never have the guts to tell Beastboy about her feelings ever again. So it was decided, she shut her book and sent the book back to her bookshelf using her powers.

"Well that was pointless. I need to change anyway and get ready, and I can't do that without going to my room first." Ravens shook her head in disappointment because of her stupidity. She then teleported herself into her room and got out her 'normal' clothes from the very back of her closet. Whenever Starfire brought Raven along to the mall (Starfire had this face that even she couldn't resist), Starfire sometimes made Raven buy clothes for times when they went out in public for fun.

The clothes that were considered 'normal' for Raven consisted of a purple short-sleeved v-neck that fit her body perfectly, dark jeans that could pull off being black skinny jeans, and black converse sneakers. (A/N: I don't know how to describe clothes so sorry.) She left her hair down but merely brushed it and brushed her white teeth. After grabbing her wallet filled with her earned money, she was then ready to go get something for Beastboy at the mall.

"I hope you like my gift Beastboy." And with that she teleported out of the tower and headed toward the mall. But what she didn't know was that someone else was already there, searching for a gift he yearned for her to like.

* * *

As Beastboy searched the small stores looking for a particular gift for his valentine, he finally came across what he was looking for. The book store. He researched stores where they sold books that Raven read and this store was the only one in Jump City that sold these types of books. Now came the hard part, looking for the perfect book (or books, just in case). There were various books that seemed that Raven would enjoy but none of them felt right to him. He told himself that when the perfect gift came, he would get a feeling in the pit of his stomach that she would adore it.

Who knows how long it took to find something worthy for Raven but when it came, that strange feeling came. Beastboy saw the book and gave a toothy grin showing that he was satisfied until he checked the price. Two hundred fifty dollars; that was how much this book cost. Then again, it wasn't just one book but a complete set of his poems and books. Beastboy took out his wallet and counted the money in it hoping that he had enough.

After counting the cash three times, he felt relieved that he did have enough to buy the perfect gift. He had $268.85 which meant that, if he was lucky enough, then he could buy something else for his raven. Beastboy grabbed the set of books and walked to the counter and patiently waited for the cashier to finish with the customers before him.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Said the cashier with her perky voice but you could tell that she couldn't care less about what day it was.

"Thanks. You too." Being polite, Beastboy gave the cashier a smile and gave her the set of books that he couldn't wait to give to Raven.

"You don't look like someone who would buy something like this. You're the energetic one right, of the Teen Titans?"

"That's me. And I'm not, I'm just buying this for someone."

"Is it that one who wears the cloak? What's her name… Raven?" Asked the cashier with a slight look of confusion.

What could he say? Should he tell her that it was for her? I mean, it's not like she knew Raven so there wasn't any harm in telling her yes.

"Y-yeah. Just wanted to get her something special and I know she likes this guy so here I am."

"I see. Well it sounds to me that you like her." The cashier said scanning the item without looking up and sounding very confident in her correct assumption.

Beastboy would be lying if he said 'No, I don't like her. I'm just being nice.' but he didn't know if she would tell her friends and they would tell their friends and so on. If word got out that the best hero on the team liked Raven, then who know what would happen. The last thing he wanted was for Raven finding out about his feelings about her through some news on the TV. Maybe she wouldn't tell anyone; after all she didn't seem like the type of person who would gossip.

"Uh… can you keep a secret?" Beastboy whispered meanwhile slightly leaning in, making sure no one else would be able to hear their little conversation.

"Who would I tell? I'm not that kind of girl that would go around talking about other people's business. So to answer your question, yes, I can keep a secret."

Beastboy let out a small breath that he didn't know he was holding. At least there was someone he could trust with this kind of information.

"Great. Well I do like her. Raven, I mean. Happy?"

"I was just wondering and I already knew that. You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to. And I hope she feels the same way. And that'll be two hundred fifty dollars." The cashier finally looked up at him waiting for the exchange to occur.

"Oh, right. Sorry." His eyes grew big as he remembered why he came here. Taking out his wallet once again, he handed her the money and received his change. She put the gift in a plastic bag and handed it to the changeling.

"Have a good day and happy valentine's day." She gave a fake smile but quickly dropped it. This wasn't her favorite holiday either but she tried her best to put in a little bit of enthusiasm.

"Uh, thanks. You too, and thanks again. With the 'I hope she likes you too' thing. Bye." Beastboy gave her one last smile and left the store proud with the gift he bought for the one he loves. He looked in the bag, checking that he got the right set of books since he thought that this was too good to be true.

After he was satisfied, he returned his gaze back up making sure not to run into anyone but stopped when he thought he saw violet hair in front of him. With the bag still in hand, he brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them as if he were a child rubbing away the sleep. When he brought his hands back down and looked to where the familiar hair was, it was no longer there.

'It couldn't have been her.' Beastboy thought and shook his head trying to convince himself that it wasn't her. He shrugged and left the mall and walked to the nearest florist's shop.

* * *

Raven walked out of the video game store satisfied with the gift she bought for Beastboy. At first the clerk didn't give her the game she wanted but after some bribing and scaring, he agreed. She might not be his favorite customer from now on, but at least she got the perfect gift.

When Raven walked out of the store, she looked up and was surprised to see Beastboy across from the store she just came from. He was looking down at the bag he had in his hands and when he looked up, she could have sworn he'd seen her. As he rubbed his eyes Raven thought two things: what was he doing here and why did he rub his eyes like that? Before Beastboy glanced up again, Raven teleported out of there and into the tower with her unwrapped gift in hand.

_'Now to just hide this things until it's time to give it to him'. _She thought meanwhile trying to find a place to hide it. All of a sudden she stopped when she once again, realized her stupidity (A/N: I don't think Raven's stupid, I just didn't know what to say). '_Once again Raven, you can't think straight and think the obvious. Hide it in your room, honestly!'_ Before her thoughts invaded her mind, she levitated out of the common room and went to her room.

_'Wait a minute_,' thought Raven meanwhile retracing her steps by going back to the common room. As the doors opened, they revealed over 10 bouquets of flowers, a couple boxes of chocolates, and two teddy bears? '_Must be for Starfire.'_ She told herself. Without taking a second look, she levitated back into her room. Raven smiled on the inside when she pictured how Robin would react to this. Obviously, it wasn't all from him which meant that Starfire had a lot of valentines this year.

When the empath arrived at her room, she opened the door and entered meanwhile thinking of where they kept the items for wrapping. When it finally came to her, she went and got it then returned back to the room. Taking out a large green piece of wrapping paper, she grabbed the tape that was found in the kit of celebration and scissors. Opening and closing the scissors repeatedly, she thought to herself _'Where should I start and how do I do this?' _From then on, she continued figuring out how to wrap the present.

* * *

_'All right, where's the celebration kit? Let's see if I can remember.' _Thought Beastboy meanwhile walking to his room to hide the presents somewhere where he could remember and where no one would be able to find it easily.

"Was that really Raven back at the mall?" This thought made its way out of his mouth as these thoughts circled his brain. He continued doubting himself and told himself that it wasn't her and it was just another girl with purple hair that could run really fast… that or it was just his imagination. For the next hour, he continued thinking about all of the possibilities and changed positions multiple times.

_'Wait a minute, I'm supposed to remember where all that wrapping stuff is.' _ He then got up and walked all over the tower, thinking of where she last saw it. When he came across the closet, it was then that he remembered that it was in the small room before him. After searching multiple times, he found that the celebration kit was in front of him the entire time; it was just on a higher shelve. Grabbing it and running back to his room, and when he made it there he took out a huge piece of purple wrapping paper, scissors, and tape. _'Let's do this. Forgive me if this turns out terribly Raven. I tried.' _And with that he slowly started making the gift look more presentable.

The next few hours consisted of everyone doing their own thing and just wishing each other a happy valentine's day. Robin and Starfire weren't present for most of the activities, especially Robin after seeing the gifts for Starfire and returning back to his room. When Cyborg left to see Bumblebee and Robin and Starfire weren't there, Raven and Beastboy both thought the same thing. _'It's time.'_ Beastboy decided to make the first move so he said the same thing that came to his mind.

"Hey Raven, uh… happy valentine's day."

"Hi and you too, I guess." She whispered the 'I guess' in order to not upset Beastboy since he seemed eager and nervous.

"Can I show you something?" This was it and Beastboy had a feeling but he couldn't tell if it was a good feeling, or a bad one.

"Okay. Can I know what this is about first?"

"No. Okay, turn around."

When Raven turned around she felt excited, hope filling every inch in her body that Beastboy would be giving her something and saying that he liked her. But as soon as the hope came, it vanished as she thought that he would give her a meaningless gift and say 'It's because I don't want you to feel bad,' or something along the lines of that. Something interrupted her thoughts and the first thing she heard was nearly impossible to hear but she did pick up on it.

"Here goes nothing." Whispered Beastboy, mainly to himself saying that if everything didn't go as planned, then he still wouldn't have that hanging over his head.

"You can turn around now." As Raven faced Beastboy once again, she was surprised to see a neatly done box that was covered in purple wrapping paper and a traditional bow that was also purple. It was beautifully done and she couldn't believe that he would go into the patience of getting this mysterious item, wrapping it, and giving it to her. But a part of her reminded her that it would probably be another joke done by him and it would just be filled with something worth of no value. To any other girl it would be worth nothing, but Raven would cherish it forever, good or bad.

"You're supposed to take it and open it." Started Beastboy who was uneasy about the fact that she hadn't said anything yet, she just stared at it with her big violet eyes. It took her a minute to register what had just happened but as soon as she recovered, Raven took the gift from his hands and slowly starting unwrapping it.

Beastboy was too eager to see her reaction and as she about to uncover the cover of the book set, she stopped. He inside wondered what was going through her head and continued asking himself, 'What's wrong?'

"Before I open it, I got you something too." Raven pulled out a small, thin, box that was wrapped in the color green but there was no bow or other decoration. Classic old Raven, I knew she wouldn't go _all_ out. But a part of Beastboy thought if this was real, the fact that _Raven _got him something and wrapped it! It all seemed like a dream.

"T-Thanks. Let's open ours together on the count of three. Cool?" When Raven nodded her head in approval, Beastboy took the small neatly wrapped box and calmed himself down. He then found himself counting to three and both of them unwrapped their gift with high hopes that this would be the best day ever. (A/N: I didn't know what else to say here.)

Beastboy, as eager as he was, found what his valentine's present held first. Pure glee filled his face as he saw what was contained and as he looked up to see if Raven had seen her gift, he was a little disappointed by the fact that her present was only half unwrapped and she was staring at him with a smile planted on her face.

"Raven! How did you do this? I mean, the Mega Monkeys 7.8 doesn't come out until three months! But somehow I have it right here in front of me!" His face held confusion, excitement, and what seemed like… a love sick dog? Raven inwardly shook her head at the last emotion she saw and decided to say something before he asked if she was okay.

"Do you like it?" Raven's beautiful eyes asked Beastboy to say yes and he was going to but his emotions took the better of him.

"Are you kidding? I love it and you! Thank you so much Rae!" Without thinking of her possible reaction, Beastboy put the game in one hand and used the other to grab the back of Raven's neck and brought her into a passionate kiss.

When he pulled apart, Beastboy realized his mistake and immediately took a step back meanwhile looking down with a gigantic blush covering his cheeks that were starting to crawl around his entire face. Raven also blushed but it wasn't as red as Beastboy's. Should she make sure that he meant it when he said that he loved her or should she just act like it never happened? Well the choice was quite obvious and she knew it, she just didn't know how to ask. Well here goes nothing.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Raven never showed so much emotion in one look and a part of her hated it meanwhile another part agreed that this was the right thing to do.

"Well I just… I was talking about the game and," Raven let her eyes cascade down and show disappointment but at that moment, Beastboy knew that she was upset when he started out saying that he didn't mean it. He only said that so she wouldn't kill him for what he did but now he finally understood. "… and I did mean it but I didn't want to tell you that way. Please don't kill me!" Beastboy held up his hands to cover his face in case she punched him but that was the last thing Raven was going to do. This was the best news she has heard ever since they defeated Trigon and now there was only thing left to do.

In one swift motion, Raven grabbed his wrists, pulled them down, and kissed him with so much love and passion that she could have sworn that she broke all the lighting in the tower. But none of that mattered at the moment; all that mattered was them and their kiss with each other that showed how they've felt for a long time now. Beastboy also felt that way and wasn't about to screw this up. So he decided that he would make this situation better by reacting to the kiss. He dropped his video game, completely unimportant at the moment, and wrapped his hands around her waist. They continued kissing until Beastboy started turning a little blue, which showed lack of air. The two broke apart showing each other the grandest smile they could afford and laced their fingers around the others.

"And I love you too Beastboy." Raven could feel strands of her hair starting to rise up as if there was a static pull above her head.

"Really? That's awesome! I love you too, too." His smile grew wider as he witnessed one of her rare yet beautiful smiles.

Raven chuckled lightly and waited to figure out what to do. Now that their feelings were out in the open, would they be together now or what? She was about to ask him what they would do but Beastboy beat her to the punch.

"So do you want to open your gift now?"

Raven nodded and picked up the half unwrapped present off the floor which she didn't know she dropped. When the wrapping paper was gone she studied the big box that looked familiar. It then came to the enchantress what this special gift was but she had to make sure. Raven glanced at the title and gasped while putting a hand over her mouth to show her shock.

"Beastboy, this is… I don't even know what to say. Do you know how much this costs?" Raven smiled star struck but worry swallowed her when she remembered how much the price was. She was going to buy it for herself but she knew that Beastboy was more important. So she didn't but said that whenever she got the money back, she would go to the bookstore and get it. But she didn't have to worry about it anymore.

"Why yes I do considering that I bought it. And don't worry about it. I would buy a million of these things if it meant that you would smile again."

Raven once again blushed and said, "Well thank you for the gift that I will cherish forever. And I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I get the money."

"No no, as your boyfriend I refuse to let you pay me back."

"My boyfriend? Are you saying we're together now?"

"Well if you want to. If you don't want to then I understand but I want you to know that I can wait."

Still in each other's arms, Raven once again kissed Beastboy but it only lasted up to 10 seconds. (A lot shorter than it originally was.) When she pulled back she said, "Believe me, I want to."

"Well this is the best valentine's day ever!" Beastboy exclaimed before bringing her into another kiss. After they broke apart once more, he told Raven, "You know, once everyone finds out, they can call us bbrae. I ship them."

**All right, the ending may have been stupid but I'm sorry. Happy Valentine's Day everyone and if you don't have a valentine then wish Oregon a happy birthday! Have fun guys and I'm going to write a one shot about Robin and Starfire soon. But unfortunately, I may not upload it today but you can expect it to come. Please review, fav, and follow and I don't own anything!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**


End file.
